


Intrigue in the Greenwood

by ladymirfain



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 20:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2039241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymirfain/pseuds/ladymirfain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas and Elrohir overhear a plot to assissinate Thranduil</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intrigue in the Greenwood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IgnobleBard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IgnobleBard/gifts).



**Intrigue in the Greenwood**

Author: Lady Mirfain

Beta: Aglarien and Angelica Constantine

Fandom: Tolkien

Genre: FCS

Pairing: Legolas/Elrohir, Elladan/Melpomaen, Glorfindel/Erestor, mention of Glorfindel/Erestor/Thranduil

Rating: pg-13

Disclaimer: The characters you recognize belong to Tolkien. I am just borrowing them to play with. I promise to return them with smiles on their faces.

Summary: Legolas and Elrohir overhear an assassination plot against Thranduil.

Authors notes:  I really hope you like this.  I had it all worked out to write a long and involved mystery and then I hit a brick wall and I was blank.  So I started over and this was the result.  Enjoy.

 

 **Rating up to =**   NC-17  
  
 **Requested pairing =**  Legolas/Elrohir  
  
 **Story elements =**  Legolas discovers an assassination plot against Thranduil while visiting Mirkwood with his lover, Elrohir.  
  
 **Do NOT include =**  mpreg, character death, fluff

 

~~~~~~

           

            “I now understand why you only use dappled horses,” Elrohir told Legolas as they stood under the heavy canopy of Greenwood the Great.  The sunlight that barely filtered down through the dense leaf covering was making Legolas’s chocolate dapple stallion disappear while Elrohir’s roan stallion was clearly visible in the shifting sunlight pattern that mimicked the coat pattern of Legolas’s mount.  “It makes sense to have invisible horses when you take to the trees.”

            Legolas laughed.  “I was teasing, you know.  While, yes, the dapples blend in, it only works for a few years.  Once the coat lightens, the dapples pretty much disappear.  The majority of our horses are chestnuts and bays, as are Imladris’s.  Dad just has a line of grays that he uses for the guards and sentries when we have house guests.  Makes everyone look over their shoulders constantly, you know.”  More laughter, along with a couple of snorts, erupted from Legolas at the look of surprise on his lover’s face.  “Come now,” he said between chuckles, “surely your father has a few things he does to give guests a different impression that how things truly are.”

            Elrohir thought for a few moments before nodding.  “When other realms are visiting, the guards are doubled around the house and are required to use ridiculous signals.  Glorfindel told me that it was something Turgon started before he founded Gondolin.  When I had my stint in the family guards, Círdan came to visit once.  Every one of us made up our own signals.  It was a lot of fun and totally confused Círdan’s guards.  But like Glorfindel explained, we can’t have outsiders knowing how to get past our defenses, now, can we?”

            Legolas shook his head thoughtfully.  “That is a very interesting concept,” he started.  “I should suggest something like tha…”  Legolas froze, his hand reaching out to still Elrohir, his body tense and alert.

            Elrohir wondered what had brought about the change in Legolas but read the signals correctly and remained still and silent.  Moments later, he understood for the sound of voices arguing reached their ears.

            “I tell you, brother, the king will pay for what he has done.  I will not be thrown over.“   The voice that was shouting had a tinge of madness in it.  There was a response spoken so softly that the words couldn’t be made out, but the angry, “Then I will kill him myself.  Just do not try to interfere or you will pay too,” that was snarled back had the hairs on Elrohir’s neck standing up.  What in the world was going on?

            Legolas’s face was pale and drawn and his whole frame was shaking.  He could barely believe his ears.  Who would try to kill his father?  Everyone adored the king.  He hadn’t heard anything about his father taking a lover in the last century but he supposed it was possible.  Never before had there been a hint of intrigue in the Greenwood.   The timing couldn’t have been worse either, for visitors were coming from near and far for Thranduil’s 4000th birthday celebration in two day’s time.  It would be impossible to keep the king safe without help.  What was he going to do?

            Elrohir, Legolas, Glorfindel and Erestor all sat around the table in the quiet corner of the dining hall.  Well, it was quieter actually, for the room was quite loud and boisterous.  The group did not want to be overheard, though, as they tossed around ideas of how to figure out who was plotting to kill the king.  With a loud thunk and some sloshing, Elladan dropped the heavy tray he was carrying onto the tabletop, sighing with relief. 

“Drink up, everyone.  Melpomaen is following with our meals,” the elder twin said cheerfully as his beloved mate arrived carrying a tray loaded with food.  “Now we have the nourishment to plot and scheme.  It’s hard work, you know.”  Elladan grinned at Glorfindel and Erestor, that couple having borne the brunt of many of the schemes that he and his twin had perpetrated over the years.

            “So you didn’t see who was speaking?” Glorfindel asked.   “It is going to be difficult to figure this out without more information.  I understand now, why you came to me.”  Erestor just rolled his eyes behind his mate’s back and the table erupted in laughter, albeit a sober laughter.

            “So you will all help me find the killer?” Legolas asked his friends.  “I really don’t want to speak to anyone here as I have no idea who I can trust at this moment.” 

            Elladan nodded and reached out to clasp Legolas’s shoulder.  “Fear not, you have some of the best military minds ever to step foot on Arda sitting at this table.  And you have Glorfindel, too,” Elladan said, then ducked when Glorfindel tossed a roll at Elladan’s head, which missed and bounced off the head of a passing scribe.

            Hours later, Legolas and Elrohir were snuggled beneath the furs of Legolas’s bed, sweaty and breathless in the aftermath of their lovemaking when there was a knock at the door.  “Go away,” Elrohir yelled, having recognized the knock of his twin.   Of course, he knew it wouldn’t keep his brother out, but he had to say it all the same.

            Elladan opened the door and soon his brother and Melpomaen were sitting on the edge of the mattress.  “I hope we didn’t interrupt, brother,” Elladan teased, knowing full well they hadn’t for they had been waiting until the sounds stopped before knocking.  “Glorfindel and Erestor are doing some spying tonight to see if they can find anything out.  They will have a report for you in the morning.   It seems to me that this entire realm is hiding something though, Legolas, and that worries me.”

            Legolas sighed, snuggling closer to Elrohir.  “Elladan, in two days, it is my father’s birthday party.  Of course everyone is hiding something.  Birthday presents for him.  So who is watching my father tonight if you are here and Glorfindel and Erestor are spying?”  At the bright blush that Melpomaen suddenly sported, Legolas understood.  “So their idea of spying and keeping my father safe involves sharing his bed, does it?”  Legolas shook his head in humor, knowing it was not the first time nor would it be the last that that pair shared his father’s bed while here.

            The next day continued much the same way.  Legolas and Elrohir wandered the grounds, their eyes and ears alert for more clues as to who wanted Legolas’ father dead.  Elladan and Melpomaen spent their time in the library, Mel chatting with the scribes and librarian, asking if anyone was angered with the king and just generally trying to get information.  Erestor and Glorfindel took it upon themselves to offer their services as personal guards to the king.  Well, that and as personal bed warmers too.  No one could get to the king without Glorfindel being aware of it.  No one could get to the king without Erestor knowing their name, their purpose, and their life history, for the Chief Councilor of Elrond had a way about him that put fear in the hearts of even the Valar and gained him any information he wanted.

            That evening at the meal, Legolas was fretting even worse than he had been earlier.  Glorfindel tried to put him at ease, but knew there wasn’t much he could do.  “Legolas, we will keep your father safe.  Put your trust in us.  Besides, even the Valar fear Erestor so who would dare do anything while he is here.”

            “That is just it, Glorfindel.  Who would try anything while you are here?  But what will happen when you leave?  I fear for my father.”  The worry and fear that Legolas felt was palpable.  Elrohir wrapped his arm around his lover, drawing him close to his side.

The day of the party dawned bright and beautiful.  The festival field was lovely, decorated with flowers and leaves and all kinds of nuts and berries.  The sun beamed down, gilding all in a golden glow.  Long tables were set up ready to bear the loads of food that were being prepared in the vast kitchens.  Barrels of ale and casks of wine were already being set up beneath a grove of pines that would keep the area cool.  Minstrels were setting up next to a large area left clear for dancing.  A large fire was being laid, ready to be lit this evening when the night grew chill.

            Amid all this activity, there were six elves who were standing and observing.  These six included two blondes and four brunettes.  Erestor surveyed the area with wise and knowing eyes.  “Legolas, I see nothing out of place.  We have heard nothing, seen nothing and feel nothing amiss.  Are you both positive of what you witnessed in the wood that day?”  Erestor had serious doubts that anything was going to happen but then his gut instinct had been wrong before, once, many many millennia ago when he was five, so it was possible that it would happen again, just not likely.  “Is there no other explanation for what you overheard?  Think, child.  This is no time for emotions to cloud your mind.”

            Legolas took a deep breath and closed his eyes, allowing his mind to clear and his emotions to calm.  He thought long and hard about what he had overheard  and all possible explanations, but all he could think of was that his father’s life was in danger.  What other explanation could there be?  “Sorry, Erestor, but I can think of nothing else.”

            Erestor nodded.  “Let me go find my husband.  We will be here with your father.  At least one of us will have him in sight the entire day just to be safe.  Now don’t you have preparations to finish up and clothing to change?”  Erestor knew that Elrohir would be able to keep the prince calm better than anyone else.

            As the day wore on, Elrohir had his hands full keeping Legolas calm.  Erestor and Glorfindel had their hands full keeping the king in sight.  Elladan and Melpomaen had their hands full of food, ale, and each other.  The party was loud and boisterous.  Everyone was having a joyous time, well everyone except Legolas.  “I don’t know how much longer I can handle all the merrymaking.  Are they not going to make a move?  I can’t handle this going on much longer.”  His temper had been roused due to all the stress and worry he was under and it almost made Elrohir want to run away and hide, however, just then there was a fanfare and an elf stepped up to the front of the stage. 

“Come all, gather round.  Our thespian society has put together a play for your enjoyment as our birthday present to the king.”  The gathered assembly clapped and cheered loudly and the elf held up his hand, instantly quieting the crowd.  “And now, may I present our production of “Intrigue in the Greenwood.”  With that, curtains swept down from the sides, hiding the elf from sight.  As soon as all was quiet, the curtains swept to the sides to reveal two elves standing and conversing. 

            “I tell you, brother, the king will pay for what he has done.  I will not be thrown over.”

 

**_The End_ **


End file.
